Kuroshitsuji SebaCiel FanFic: Teach me, Sebastian!
by Donkzninda
Summary: See for yourself *smirks   Chapter 4 - Ending  added
1. Chapter 1

This is my first post so don't expect this fanfic to be all that great ok =w=

WARNING: (A little or not) Mature Content

From The Series: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: SebaCiel

Enjoy~

**Teach me, Sebastian!**

Today's just a peaceful day as always. Well maybe not all that peaceful since all the ruckus that the Phantomhives servants make can be heard all over the mansion. Even so, to Ciel Phantomhive, these kind of days are just a plain normal day.

"Bocchan, it's time for your Violin lesson."

A familliar sound suddenly appears, of course you already know who it is, right?

"Ah, Sebastian."

"It's already past 3 minutes, we should immediately go to the exercise room, Bocchan."

"...Alright."

Ciel, who was actually been relaxing in his office, goes to the exercise room half-heartedly. They began the violin practice. It all went smoothly and normally even if The Young Earl makes quite some mistakes as usual, until...

"Sebastian."

"Yes, Bocchan?"

"We do this everyday, i'm tired of this. Teach me something else."

"We can't, we have to go on according to the schedule."

"Well just make today an exception."

"I really can't, we should go just like in the sche-"

"Ah come on, this is really boring. Teach me something else."

Sebastian sighs, "Since you insist, then i'll let you go today. But Bocchan, when you talk like that, you really do sound like a young kid."

"S...Shut up!", Ciel's face reddened.

"Okay, so what do you want me to teach you today, Bocchan?"

"Uh... I don't know. Just teach me anything interesting and unusual."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Hmm..." He thinks for a while. "Okay then."

"So what is the lesson, Sebastian?"

"I will tell you that later. First, we must go to your room."

"What for?"

"You want different lessons right, Bocchan? Well this lesson can only be teached in your room."

"In my room?" Ciel thinks. "What could it be...?" He mumbles.

"Come on, Bocchan. You didn't do this just to ruin your schedule, right?"

"Oh, yes..."

Whatever it might be, Ciel follows Sebastian to his room. There, Sebastian suddenly stops, thinking.

"So what is the lesson, Sebastian?"

"Hmm... On second thought, this lesson might be too early for Bocchan to learn just yet..."

"What?"

"I mean, this lesson are normally teached to adults. But Bocchan is not yet mature."

"Hey, i AM mature!" Ciel said, annoyed. "Just teach me already!"

"Are you really sure you want me to teach you _this_, Bocchan?"

"Don't make me repeat my word twice."

Sebastian chuckles, "Yes, my Lord". "Now just lay your body on the bed"

"Huh? What are we going to do?"

"You'll know soon, Bocchan."

With a little bit of hesitation and worried-ness, Ciel lays his body on the bed, "...And?"

Then suddenly, Sebastian appears on top of him.

"W...What are you doing?" Ciel blushes.

"_Teaching_ you the lesson, of course."

"What's being on top of me has something to do with the lesson?"  
"Bocchan, this lesson is related on life after you marry Lady Elizabeth."

"Lizzy? What do you mean?"

"Just see, Bocchan." Sebastian smiles and winks.

Sebastian moves his hands and touches Ciel's lips. And then he pressed his lips against his young master's lips. Ciel is really suprised and turns completely red.

"Mmfh! Hmmph...!"

Ciel really can't do anything on this situation even though he IS the master. All he can do is only see what Sebastian will do to him. The kiss Sebastian gives is indeed not just a normal kind of kiss, yes, it's a tongue play on their mouth.

After a couple of minutes, Sebastian pulls his lips of Ciel's lips. A trail of spit can be seen between the two's mouth.

"Fuah...Haa...ha..." Ciel is trying to catch his breath. "Wh...What do you think you're doing, Sebastian...?"

"As i said earlier, i'm just teaching you the lesson. That's all."

"H...How could that be called as a lesson...?" Ciel turns red again.

"Doing that with Lady Elizabeth after you both marries each other are necessary, Bocchan."

"B...But...!"

Sebastian sighs, "See, Bocchan? Just as i thought this lesson is too early for you to learn..."

"N...No it is NOT!" Ciel said, still with a red face.

"But you can't endure just a kiss..."

"I...I can...!" Ciel said, awkwardly.

"Then shall we continue, Bocchan?"

"..."

Ciel doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to be called a kid, but he also can't say he wants to do it or not.

"Bocchan?"

"A...Ah yes, w...we could...continue.." He said. "I can't believe i said that!" He said in his heart.

"Very well then. Try to endure it, Bocchan."

"Y...Yes..."

Now Sebastian moves his hand from Ciel's mouth to Ciel's body. He snucks his hand in Ciel's clothes, opening it slowly.

"Se...Sebastian..." He blushes even more.

"Don't worry, Bocchan. I won't harm you."

Sebastian's hands keep moving upward, all the way to Ciel's chest. Then he opens his clothes that his pink, soft nipples are completely exposed. His index finger touches and rubs his nipples softly.

"A...Ah..!" His face become way redder than before

"How does it feel, Bocchan?"

"I... I can't tell..." He said, shivering.

"Hmm... I see. Maybe because this is your first time. Well nevertheless, i have to finish this."

Now he used his fingers to squeeze his Bocchan's nipples. Not too hard, but not all that soft either.

"NG...! AH..!" He shouted a little.

While he squeezes Ciel's nipples, he also licks it with his wet, pink tongue. Ciel could feel all the coldness on his nipples.

"AAH! Se...Sebastian..!" He shouted, more loudly this time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Well? I hope you enjoyed it~

I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible.

Reviews are loved =w=


	2. Chapter 2

FYI, this chapter will be all about "you-know-what"

So~ Yeah, Enjoy~ =w=

**Teach Me, Sebastian! Chapter 2**

"I'm suprised Bocchan could be this loud. Though that's what makes you cute, Bocchan." He winks.

"J...Just shut your mouth already!" Ciel said, still blushing.

Sebastian smiles, "Yes, my Lord"

Sebastian continues to _play _with Ciel's nipples. He squeezes it, twists it, licks it, bite it, sucks it, exactly doing what he wants to do freely. While Ciel keeps moaning louder and louder. His voice actually could be heard from outside the room. Fortunately, there's no one out there at the moment.

"A...AH! SEBA-!"

Just before Ciel's done saying his butler's name, Sebastian's hand goes down to his _private part. _Once again, he rubs and squeezes it. Hardly.

"U...UWAAAH! Se...Sebastian...NO!"

"Bocchan, please try to keep your voice down. Or someone might hear you."

"I...It's easier said than done...Sebastian..."

"And why exactly are you shouting, Bocchan?"

"Uh..."

Again, he doesn't know what to say. He himself actually doesn't know why he was shouting. "I..."

"Are you... Perhaps, getting excited by all this, Bocchan?"

"W...WHAT? O...Of course not! Why would i be?" Ciel's face becomes tomato red.

Sebastian chuckles, "Mhmm..."

Ciel blushes again, "W...Why you! You do know what will happen if you continu-"

Sebastian puts his finger on his Bocchan's mouth. Preventing him to say anything else.

"Just hold on for a little while longer, Bocchan."

Now he opens Ciel's zippers and licks and sucks his penis, still covered with his boxers.

"NG! AAAAAAAHHHH! AH! NO! S...Stop it...SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian didn't stop, not only because the lesson isn't done yet, but also because he's getting excited himself. He slowly takes off Ciel's boxers, allowing his small but hard penis to pop out and feel fresh air. Ciel's suprised by his own penis. He has never seen his penis standing up like that before.

Sebastian smiles for a while. And then immediately grabs and squeezes his young master's hard penis, causing him to scream out loud.

"HAA! AHHH! Se...Sebastian i said STOP-!"

Despite of stopping, he sucks his highness' balls and squeezes his penis even harder. His finger on his other hand rubs Ciel's wet tip.

"AAAAAHHHN! N...NO!...DON'T!"

Sebastian smirks, "Your face doesn't say so, Bocchan."

"W...WHA-?" His face becomes redder than ever.

Sebastian continues, he moves his head over Ciel's penis, opens his mouth wide, and swallow it whole. He could feel his master's cock on the back of his throat. Ciel too, can feel Sebastian's throat swallowing his cock deeply.

"U...UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Se...SEBASTIAN! DON'T! HAAAH!"

"Mmmn...Mmmph...Nnnh"

"Se...SEBASTIAN! AAAAH!"

Sebastian could feel, that precum started to gather on his Bocchan's cock tip. Knowing that, he suck harder and deeper. While he also sticks one finger in Ciel's butthole.

"NGH? A...A...A...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! NO! Se...SEBASTIAN! S..STICK IT OUT!"

Instead of sticking it out, he sticks in 2 fingers, no, 3 fingers. He moves the fingers back and forth rapidly. The other hand rubs and squeezes Ciel's balls that's already been wet by Ciel's precum. Causing Ciel to scream out once again.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! NO! S...STOP! SEBASTIAAAN!" Ciel said, with a hot, burning face.

He stopped sucking his cock for a while then he moves his head to Ciel's butthole.

"It really is tight, Bocchan." Sebastian said, with a sly smile.

Sebastian sticks his fingers out in exchange for his tongue. Now he's inserting his tongue into Ciel's butthole, then licks all parts of Ciel's inside.

"NGAAAAAH! Se...SEBASTIAN...! STOP THAT! It's... embrassing...!"

Sebastian's hands keep squeezing his Bocchan's penis, really hardly this time. He can tell that Ciel will cum very soon. Actually, he already came a little.

"Se...SEBASTIAN! I... I feel... weird...!"

Sebastian sticks his tongue out, "No need to hold back, Bocchan. Just let all of your cum out."

Then he immediately sucks his highness' penis again. Really, really deeply...

"NGHHH! NOO! SEBASTIAN I'M GOING TO-!"

Sebastian keeps sucking harder and harder, until Ciel has finally reached his limit.

"NO! SEBASTIAN...I...! NGGGGHHH! UAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Ciel shoots out all his cum, all the way to Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian keeps sucking his Bocchan's penis, causing his cum to come out more.

"NO! SEBASTIAN! S...STOP SUCKING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Ciel really shoots all of his cum to his butler's mouth. While Sebastian swallows all of it with pleasure.

"Mmm... *gulp" Sebastian gulps it all down.

"A...Ah...Se...Sebas...tian..." Ciel said, with a low voice. He's exhausted from all the shouting.

"So? How is it, Bocchan?"

"..."

Ciel only turns his head away, not wanting to see Sebastian's face. Either because he's mad, or he's too shy to even just look at him.

Sebastian smiles, "I see... Maybe i was a little bit too much earlier, Bocchan? But we're not done yet, there's still one more thing to do."

Ciel turns his face to Sebastian, confused, "One more... Thing...?"

"Yes. Shall we continue, Bocchan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Don't worry, the smut will end on the next chapter. ;)

Reviews are loved~ 3


	3. Chapter 3

First i want to say sorry because the smut won't end here =A=

Teach Me, Sebastian! Chapter 3

Ciel is confused whether he wants to continue this or not. Because if he says no, he will have to do the boredom-giving Violin lesson. And actually, deep inside him he doesn't really mind or hate Sebastian doing those things to him.

"W...What is that one more thing...?" He said, nervously.

Instead of answering, he opens his pants' zipper, and then his boxers. Ciel could see his erected and big penis popping out.

"W...Wha-?"

"I'll have to insert _this _into your butthole, Bocchan."

Ciel gasped, he's really REALLY suprised. While Ciel's still out of words, Sebastian places his private part right in front of Ciel's butthole.

"Se...SEBASTIAN?"

"Don't worry, Bocchan. It will hurt a little at first but after that you'll feel good."

Ciel can't say anything to it. But actually, Ciel's been thinking about something for a while. If this lesson is about him doing it with Lizzy, then how come Sebastian's the one who's topping? Doesn't that also mean that the one's topping is Lizzy? And of course, that would be really humiliating for the Earl of Phatomhive. So he said...

"Sebastian, wait a moment..."

"What is it, Bocchan?"

"How come you're the one who's topping? I thought this lesson's about me and Lizzy... So aren't i the one who's supposed to be topping...?"

Sebastian chuckles, "I think Bocchan's body isn't big enough to top me. So i'll just teach you the techniques and do a little bit of presentation"

"But still...! How would i know how to do it if i don't do it myself?"

"So then, what do you want me to do?"

"Err..."

He's confused. Again... He agrees with Sebastian about his body being too small to top him. But there's must be another way... A way where body size doesn't matter.

He tried to remember what Sebastian has done to him a while ago. And...

"Bocchan?"

Ciel's hands are moving to Sebastian's penis. Sebastian is suprised by what his Bocchan do.

"Bocchan? Are you going to do the same as me?"

Ciel stays silent. He touches and rubs Sebastian's penis lightly. Then he licks it, all the way from the balls to the tip.

"A...Ah..."

Sebastian's reaction is really unexpected. He moans quite a lot and he shivers too. But that's only making Ciel more excited. He smirks to Sebastian's reaction.

"Heh, now do you know how it feels? It's unbelievable that you have the same reaction as me."

Sebastian smirks back, "At least i don't moan out loud like you, Bocchan"

Ciel takes that as a challange, "This is nothing, i'm going to make you scream out like i did"

"Mhmm. Go ahead, Bocchan." He winks.

Ciel started doing it a little more roughly, because he hates losing. He squeezes Sebastian's penis, softly at first, but then hardly, hard enough to make him moan louder than before.

"Ng...AH...!"

Ciel smiles slyly at Sebastian's reaction. He enjoys doing it. Seeing the almighty Sebastian moan because of him makes him somewheat happy.

Now he sucks Sebastian's rock-hard balls, while his finger rubs Sebastian's tip. Looks like Sebastian's already turned on, since Ciel could feel the wetness of his tip. He licks all part of his penis, with a huge amount of greed. No one, even Sebastian, could resist that kind of blowjobs. Especially from the Earl.

"Hmm...Mnh..."

"A...AH...! Bo...Bocchan...!"

"Feeling good?" Ciel smirks.

Sebastian tries to catch his breath, "...Hmm... Not bad, Bocchan."

Ciel smiles widely to that. So now he don't need to hold back, since he said "It's not bad" not "It's good". He's going to show Sebastian how skillful he is.

He licks Sebastian's tip before he sucks Sebastian's spit-covered penis deeply. So deep that only Sebastian's balls could be seen from outside.

"NGAH...! B...BOCCHAN...!"

Ciel who heard his moaning voice are getting turned on. He sucks it more and more hardly. He moves his head back and forth with a jet speed.

"Mhh! Mnnn...!"

"HAA...! Bo...Bocchan...I...If... you... keep doing... that, i'll...!"

"Can't hold on anymore, eh? Sebastian?" He smirks again.

For the first time he can't say anything to that. It's even hard for him to just catch a breath. He never thought, that he could feel like this. More surprisingly, it's because of a mere human. Maybe Bocchan is "special", a little different from the other humans.

Ciel keep sucking harder and deeper, and faster too of course. He sucks all he can and his hands are squeezing and teasing Sebastian's balls. And that was when Sebastian reached his climax.

"B...BOCCHAN! I...I'm...going to...! Ngh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sebastian shot his cum while holding Ciel's head, tightly. It's a really huge amount of cum. Ciel's mouth is filled with all of Sebastian's cum.

"Mmmph! Mnnnh... *gulp" Ciel gulps it all with no hesitation.

Sebastian's really worned out, but also feeling turned on. And as expected, Ciel laughed hard and smiles slyly to Sebastian.

"Ahahahah! See? You scream out just like i do." Ciel said with a fulfilled grin.

"...*sigh. Indeed. You really are talented, Bocchan."

Once again, he smiles really widely. He has never been as fulfilled as today.

"But Bocchan, we haven't done the other _thing _yet."

"...Okay..."

Sebastian places his penis right in front of Ciel's butthole again. Now he tries to put it in slowly. So his Bocchan doesn't have to endure that much pain. Ciel who's actually still feel a little scared shivers.

"...Bocchan, i'm putting it in." Sebastian said with a low voice.

"...Y...Yes..." Ciel said, shivering.

Sebastian pushes his penis more and more, until it reached halfway inside.

"Nggh..." Sebastian groans a little.

"Aaah...!" Ciel moans, in respond.

Both of them could already feel the pleasure even when Sebastian's not fully inside just yet. Ciel who is now even more scared, hugs Sebastian tightly.

"...Bocchan?"

"J...Just get it done quickly already!" He shouts with a blushing face.

Sebastian nods, and tries to push a little harder inside. Now it's finally inside.

"A...Ah!" Sebastian moans.

"Ng...! UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ciel screams, really loudly. He hugs Sebastian more tightly.

"...Bocchan... Does it hurt...?"

"N...not really..."

"Are you sure...?"

Ciel nods.

Ciel doesn't really feel the pain that people usually feel on their first time. It might be because Sebastian already wetted his insides with his tongue.

"...Okay, Bocchan. I'm... going to move now."

"O...Okay..."

Sebastian pulls it out, then thrust it in again slowly.

"Nngh...!"

"Aaahn!"

They both feel undescriptable pleasure. Sebastian does it more, more deeply on each thrust. He's doing it faster and harder. While Ciel turns really red and screams more.

"Haa...Haa... B...BOCCHAN!" Sebastian moans loudly and tries to catch his breath

"Uwaaaah! Se...SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screams, very loudly.

Ciel and Sebastian both screams quite loudly that it could be heard from outside.

Meanwhile...

"Meirin-san, did you hear something?" Finny said while playing with Pluto in the garden.

Meirin nods, "I think it came from Bocchan's room."

"Nah, i think it's just you two's imagination." Bard said

"But don't you think we should take a look just in case something happened to Bocchan?" Finny said.

"Well... I agree with that."

"Okay! Let's go to Bocchan's room!" Meirin said, excitedly.

They three goes up to Ciel's room. They could hear Ciel and Sebastian's moaning sound from inside.

"Se...SEBASTIAN! AHH!"

"B...Bocchan!"

"Huh? Is Sebastian-san inside?" Finny said, cluelessly.

"I think so... But why are they screaming?" Meirin said, also cluelessly.

"..." Bard keeps silent.

"Bard-san?" Finny and Meirin said together.

"...Ah! W...What?"

"Why are you so quiet all of the sudden, Bard-san?" Finny said.

"Uh... i...it's nothing! Really!" He said, awkwardly.

"You can't keep secrets from us Bard-saaan..." Meirin said.

"I...I said it's nothing!" Bard said, with a little red face.

"Well okay then. Let's take a look inside Bocchan's room. They have been screaming like that a lot since we came here." Finny said.

"N...NO! Don't, Finny!" Bard shouts.

"Huh? Why not, Bard-san?" Finny said.

"Err... W..We should be getting back to our work! Yes! T...That's it!" Bard said, even more awkwardly.

"But this is an emergency, Bard-san." Meirin said.

Bard starts to lose his patience.

"Don't you know what they're doing? They're having-!"

Bard quickly closes his mouth to prevent him to say any more things.

"What are they having, Bard-san?" Finny and Meirin said.

"U...uh..." Bard doesn't know what to say.

"AH! We're not getting anywhere if this keeps up! I'm going to take a little peek inside!" Finny said

"NO FINNY DON'T-!"

Bard wasn't quick enough to hold Finny from opening the door. Now all of them could see what Ciel and Sebastian's doing inside.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

I wonder what's gonna happen? *smirks


	4. Chapter 4

Alright. Before we start the story, let's rewind what happened on Chapter 3:

"_AH! We're not getting anywhere if this keeps up! I'm going to take a little peek inside!" Finny said_

"_NO FINNY DON'T-!"_

_Bard wasn't quick enough to hold Finny from opening the door. Now all of them could see what Ciel and Sebastian's doing inside._

*chuckles, what do you think will happen?

Just a note: I won't make Ciel and Sebastian stop now ;}

Enjoy~

**Teach me, Sebastian! Chapter 4**

Bard wasn't quick enough to hold Finny from opening the door. Now all of them could see what Ciel and Sebastian's doing inside. But...

"Finny, Bard, Meirin, look outside." Said Tanaka (In normal form) who shows up all of the sudden.

All of them looked outside and found that all the trees was on fire.

"...PLUTO!" All three of them shouts.

They quickly ran to the garden and left Ciel's room door open a little.

"...I shall do what i can to not humiliate you, Young Master." Said Tanaka, while closing the door quietly.

In the room...

"Haa... Sebastian...!"

"Bocchan...!"

They're feeling hotter, and hotter. Ciel enjoys every thrust that Sebastian gives. So is his butler. Now they're doing this not because this is a lesson but for their personal desire.

"Sebastian... SEBASTIAN...!" Ciel shouts, calling his butler's name again and again.

"Ngh...! B...BOCCHAN!" Sebastian replies.

Sebastian thrusts his penis all the way into his master's hole. Harder and harder, deeper, and deeper, faster and faster... Ciel somewheat enjoys it, though he still feels a little pain since this IS his first time. He moans loudly and hugs his butler really tightly as if he's going to fall from a cliff.

"B...Bocchan... It's really... tight..! AAH!"

"Nnn...AAH! SEBASTIAN!"

"B...BOCCHAN! I can't... hold it much longer...! Ngh!"

"M...Me too, Sebastian...!"

They both reached their climax at the same time. They shouted the hardest and let all their "love juice" come out. Ciel's inside is filled with Sebastian's juice, while Sebastian's face and shirt is covered with Ciel's juice.

"Haa...Ha... Bocchan..."

"Se...Sebastian..."

They hugged each other really tightly for the last time and gave each other a romantic, yet hot kiss.

...

...

...

The next day...

"Bocchan, wake up. It's past your breakfast time." Sebastian said while opening the window, letting the light enter the room.

"Nggh... Just let me sleep for a little while..." Ciel mumbles.

Sebastian sighs, "How could you be the head of your company if you're like this?" He whispered.

Sebastian moves beside Ciel, wanting to wake him up. But instead he looks at his master's face, amused.

"You have such an innocent face, Bocchan. Though yesterday you are quite _wild, _i must say..."

Sebastian moves his head to his Bocchan's face and kissed his forehead softly. Ciel blushes but his eyes are still closed.

"...I guess i'll let you sleep for a while, Bocchan."

**THE END**

_Yayz! Finally it's done... =A=_

_Sorry to all of you who doesn't like the ending. But i really don't have any idea what to write..._

_Sorry too for those who have waited for Chapter 4 and have to wait for quite some time..._

_Thank you so much for all the readers! And those who spare their time to give me some reviews! I greatly appreciate it~_

_Oh yeah, i might make a bonus chapter. I promise i'll write it in the summary if i do. _

_Once again, thank you for all the support! See you next time~_


End file.
